The Red Amph
by Adrammelech
Summary: A fictional account of an event within the Kurdish Republic a year before Ali Al-Sarshees declared war against the Empire of Azadistan in Mobile Suit Gundam 00.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Red Amph – Prologue / Chapter One  
**Author:** Sajid Al Fahid **Genre:** Fiction / Adventure  
**Description:** A fictional account of an event within the Kurdish Republic a year before Ali Al-Sarshees declared war against the Empire of Azadistan. 

---

The Red Amph edged its way slowly towards the tip of the cliff. Now it was only a matter of time before the dreaded beasts of Azadistan tore away the remaining flesh of the ruined city…

---

The year is 2298 AD.

During the last 5 years, the Middle East had been the setting for various political, religious and civil rivalries; in the name of God, and of power. Ever since the economic downfall of the various oil-producing countries in the Middle East due to the diminishing supply of fossil fuels, conflicts among the warring nations have resulted in the division and unification of diverse countries that sought to regain the power they once had. In the end, only two major powers remained; the Empire of Azadistan, a newly founded nation comprised of the unification of the more prosperous countries of the Middle East such as Israel and Saudi Arabia, and the Kurdish Republic, the land of the once homeless denizens of the desert.

For a thousand years, the Kurds have existed without a land they could call their own. Ever since the division of the original Kurdish territory brought about by the invasion of the Ottoman Empire during the 10th Century, the Kurds have hidden themselves among the shadow of prosperous nations in the Middle East, seeking vengeance against those who have conquered and divided their once proud race.

While the Kurds fought for freedom, the newly formed Empire of Azadistan tried to take it away. With its massive manpower and advanced technology, Azadistan was fast becoming a threat to the minor countries who did not want to get involved in a conflict which started since the dawn of time.

Even in the middle of this impending crisis, the Kurds managed to find themselves among the pages of their forgotten history. Settling among the remains of the former Uzbekistan, the Kurds established their first nation since the age of the Ottoman Empire; the independent Kurdish Republic. The embodiment of tradition and religion, the Kurdish Republic was one of the last pieces of the desert that Azadistan had not set foot upon.

But it was only a matter of time before everything changed...

---

Chapter One

Explorer's Haven

Sajid knew quite well the way to the hidden cave he found while taking care of the flock of sheep his father tasked him to do. It was another unfamiliar place in a not so familiar environment. But for Sajid, this was another mark in his half-filled desert map.

Since the day his father taught him how to stand on his knees, Sajid Al Fahid had become a frequent visitor of the ever-scorching desert in the outskirts of the Kurdish Republic, searching for another oasis to conquer. For him, everyday was a quest to quench his thirst, for water was scarce in this part of the world and it was as precious as the remaining drops of fossil fuel beneath them.

The young Sajid dreamt of becoming an explorer since the day he first laid foot upon the sands of the barren desert. Wherever he set his eyes upon, Sajid could only see the distant horizon where the earth and the sky meet. This sense of awe and mystery fueled Sajid' desire for exploration. While the Kurdish children played among the streets of the republic, Sajid swam among the virgin waters of his prized oases.

But little did he know that there existed such a magnificent work of nature in the barren desert as the hidden cave. Sajid had seen many caves among the rock formations in the desert, but none which could match the beauty of the newest addition to his collection.

The cave was huge. It towered to an awesome 20 meters in height, enough to engulf a two-storey house amidst its gaping maw, and enough to give him shade against the burning sun. The interior looked even larger. In fact, a natural pool of water the size of a badminton court had formed in the middle of the cave. Sajid knew that this would be the perfect resting place for someone like him, and that this would remain as his most prized secret for a long time.

This was the third time that Sajid will be visiting the cave and he was excited as ever. For Sajid, a dip in the cool, crystalline waters of the pool was a refreshing sensation that was rare among the villagers of the Republic. Here the young boy could swim in the very liquid that was deprived from he denizens of the desert.

As Sajid approached the cave, he felt an unfamiliar presence nearby. There was something wrong this time around. The young Al Fahid noticed footprints on the sand proceeding to the entrance of the cave. But these were no ordinary footprints. They were as big as a fully-grown human from head to toe! Upon closer inspection, Sajid noticed that there were etches in the sand similar to the markings under desert footwear. The young boy realized that this was made by an artificial monstrosity. Although fear crept in, Sajid knew that he had to find out who or what invaded the sanctity of his so-called "haven". He knew that his life would be at stake. But the feeling of adrenaline rushing in his veins pushed him to the brink of the unknown.

There was no turning back now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Red Amph – Chapter Two  
**Genre:** Fiction / Adventure  
**Description: **A fictional account of an event within the Kurdish Republic a year before Ali Al-Sarshees declared war against the Empire of Azadistan. 

---

**Chapter Two:** The Monster In The Cave

Sajid crept slowly to the entrance of the cave. All of a sudden, a though entered the young boy's mind. When he was younger, his father used to show him images of gigantic weapons of destruction known as Mobile Suits. Mobile Suits are robotic, humanoid weapons that had taken the place of the obsolete mobile weapons of old. They were huge. The largest Mobile Suit on record was as tall as a two-storey building. Mobile Suits had the capacity to carry a variety of weapons such as mortars and rocket-propelled grenades, and the most advanced models could even fly in the air!

The young Sajid drooled at the idea of having one. A Mobile Suit would be the perfect choice for an adventurer like him. He imagined himself inside the cockpit of one as he traveled across the sandy terrain of his domain. Finally, he would be able to go to the end of the horizon and see for himself the mystery beyond where the earth and the sky meet. Even without taking a look, the young boy knew what was inside the cave. There was no other possible explanation.

Indeed, the young Al Fahid was correct. Inside sat a brown metallic monstrosity that Sajid had only seen in his father's stills. This was the real thing. Sajid knew that this was a sign of things to come. If he was correct, this was the first time a Mobile Suit ever set foot in the Kurdish Republic. The young boy definitely smelled the scent of war.

"Who's there!?"

Suddenly, a loud, booming voice echoed throughout the cave. It was a voice typical of a rugged war veteran. Immediately, Sajid hid himself behind a large pillar of rock.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!"

The young boy's hear pounded like the heavy beating of a drum. He knew that a wrong move could spell the end of his pathetic, little existence.

"Come out, you little piece of shit! Show your bloody face before I squeeze the hell out of you!"

Sajid knew that this was serious. Sajid had been in the face of war ever since he was born into the cruel reality of the Middle East. But never before did he feel the intensity of an angry soldier. The young boy witnessed the wrath of his father whenever he disobeyed him. But it was nothing compared to someone who had stained his hands with blood. Sajid's hair stood on end at the thought of what might happen to him in case the man found him. He had to escape before it was too late.

As Sajid was about to run, the man immediately grabbed his neck from behind the rock. Sajid didn't notice that the man was watching him all this time. The little boy knew that this was the end for him.

"Where are you going, little brat!? Never thought I'd find you, didn't ya!?"

"Let go of me! Let go of me!", shouted Sajid as he struggled to break free from the clutches of the enemy.

"You'll never get out of here alive, you motherfucker! Say yer prayers, you little twirp!"

Sajid's vision began to blur as the man's grip grew tighter. The young boy smelled the scent of his death at his side. Memories of Sajid's life began to flash before him; his prized oases, his beloved homeland, his gentle mother, his hard-working father, his magnificent cave, the horizon where the earth and the sky meet...

Sajid realized that he hadn't gone to the end of the horizon. It was his dream. It was his mission. And he won't let anyone stop him from reaching that goal.

The young boy was determined to escape from the clutches of the blood-stained hands. Sajid focused. He had to find a way to break free. Looking around, he noticed a knife in the man's chest pocket. Mustering every ounce of strength left within him, the boy grabbed the knife and plunged it into the man's throat.

A shrill cry echoed throughout the cave. For the first time, Sajid's hands were bathed in blood. The man immediately let go of Sajid and tried to cover his bleeding throat with his hands. But even this wasn't enough to stop the gushing crimson liquid on his neck. The man tried to say something against Sajid, but only the gurgling sound of blood escaped from his throat.

Sajid ran away from the man panting, gasping for air. The little boy was relieved to see that he had escaped from the grasps of death. But he was also horrified at what he had done. Never did Sajid imagine that he would be a murderer at his age. He was ready to kill when necessary, but not when he should've been bathing in the crystalline waters of the pool in the cave.

The little Al Fahid looked back at where the man stood. The man lay on the floor. Stagnant. Blood oozed from the spot where Sajid struck. The young boy began to cry. He never intended for this to happen. If only he didn't go to the cave. If only he didn't find the cave. If only he didn't dream of becoming an explorer.

Sajid decided to go home and tell the villagers what happened in the cave. He didn't care if he would be punished for his deed. All he knew was that he wanted to be in his mother's arms right now. He wanted to be young again. For today, Sajid became a man.

Suddenly, the young boy remembered the reason why he was there in the first place. Sadness turned into excitement as Sajid claimed his prize. It looked exactly like it had been in the photos...

Only this time, it was real.

And this time, it was his for the taking.

- to be continued...


End file.
